


High

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Richard smoke weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

Teenagers were naturally stupid beings. They didn’t things they shouldn’t, they tried things they shouldn’t and they were always pushing limits. The Moriarty boys were no different.

It was Jim’s idea, Richard had been so afraid at first. He cried and said he didn’t want to go to jail. His innocence was both adorable and annoying. Despite his fear though Richard was waiting by the dumpsters next to the cafeteria right after school. Jim met him a few seconds later and they both started to walk to the sketchy part of town up near the docks. Plenty of people stopped to look at the identical twins in their little catholic public school uniforms but no one tried to stop them. They gave all the money they managed to gather from around their house to a man with short brown hair and in return he gave them a small packet of weed, barely enough to make a good blunt but weed all the same. 

They didn’t go home to smoke it, ‘they weren’t idiots’ Jim had said. Instead they found a nice little alley behind a bar and rolled themselves a small blunt with strawberry cream paper. Richard had been allowed to pick it and he almost spent half an hour smelling every one. 

Richard could feel his heart racing when they finished and he looked down at there bumpy log shaped thing. “What do we do with it?” He asked and his brother rolled his eyes. He picked it up, put one end in his mouth and lit the other. A plume of smoke snaked out the top and Richard couldn’t help but think it looked like dragon’s breath. 

Jim didn’t hold it long, he wound up spitting and hacking on his hands and knees but when he looked up he was grinning and shoving the unlit end into Richie’s mouth and forcing him to take a hit. 

The smoke burned Richard’s throat, it tickled all the way down his lungs and made his nose hair tingle and his eyes water. “Hold it.” Jim demanded and kept it there until Richie was turning blue. When he was finally allowed to breath it out all he could do was cough. 

“I don’t feel any different…” Richard stated, looking around waiting for something to happen. Jim just giggled and started huffing on the blunt again. “Jimmy, I want to go home.” 

He didn’t feel any different. Just kind of dizzy, as if information was coming slower. He felt so tired. How was Jim able to be so hyper. The blunt was shoved back in his mouth and lit for him. Jim managed to smoke the entire thing, casting aside the butt in the dirt and giggling. 

“Don’t you feel good?” He asked, giggling some more and putting his hand on his belly. “You hungry?”

Richard nodded his head slowly, everything seemed so slow and it pissed him off. Jim went bounding down the alley way, giggling madly as he did. Richard couldn’t figure out what he was laughing about. On the way home Jim stole two bags of chips and soda from a local store. He claimed it wasn’t really stealing, more like borrowing with out ever bringing it back. That was the same thing as stealing but nothing Richard said got Jim to agree. 

They hid in their closet when they got home and Richard listened to Jim carry on and on about the meaning of life and why it was alright that they stole things and how their da was going to go to hell then why hell was a bad place and what the true meaning of the bible was to live however you wanted. None of the subjects seemed to flow together but Richard was happy just listening and munching on chips.


End file.
